Fabricando Fantasías
by Achinech
Summary: Ninguna guerra puede apagar, o robar la llama del amor... H
1. Primera Parte

**_Fabricando Fantasías_**

¿Por qué él? Esa es la pregunta que se hace Hermione cada vez que piensa en él, cada vez que respira…

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Harry pronunció las malditas palabras que destruyeron definitivamente a lord Voldemort e hicieron que, a día de hoy, las personas, tanto del mundo mágico como del mundo _muggle_, pudiesen pasear por las calles sin ningún tipo de temor. Sin embargo, se fue. Se fue dejándola sola sin siquiera dejar que ella se despidiera o regalarle un último beso…

La imagen de la última vez que vio a Harry, se repite una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione, como si estuviera allí mismo; reviviéndolo todo de nuevo…

_Todas las personas presentes quedaron como paralizadas en el momento en que Harry pronunció las palabras que lo convertirían en asesino y salvador. Los aurores y los cinco alumnos presentes dejaron de luchar mientras que todos los mortífagos que se resistían a la rendición apuntaron sus varitas hacia Harry para intentar evitar la muerte de su amo. Pero fue demasiado tarde... Voldemort cayó. Su cuerpo se desplomó, donde nunca volvería a crecer ningún ser vivo, y una mueca horrible apareció en su cara mientras esta se llenaba de arrugas que todo su poder había ocultado._

_En cuanto Hermione vio como caía Voldemort, dirigió sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo hasta su amigo, pero también fue demasiado tarde… Los aurores estaban atando a los mortífagos, que después de la caída de su señor quedaron débiles e indefensos, sin saber que hacer. Nadie se dio realmente cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; sólo una persona… Harry estaba tendido sobre la hierba, estaba pálido y temblaba – ningún hechizo de los que pronunciaron los mortífagos fue mortal, Voldemort se los tenía prohibido (Potter era para él)- Hermione se acerco hacia él y se sentó a su lado. La felicidad que sintió al ser derrotado Voldemort se le vino abajo y no podía articular palabra, únicamente brotaron de sus ojos tristes lágrimas que Harry notó. Intentó levantar el brazo y acariciarle el rostro para consolarla, pero estaba demasiado débil y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Guió sus verdes ojos hacia los de ella y la miró profundamente…_

― _T-te a-am-mo_

_Apretó la mano de Hermione y cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos más…_

No sabía por qué seguía viviendo, pero la verdad es que era demasiado cobarde para quitarse la vida a sí misma y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al querer tomar la "salida fácil". No estaba pensando en la gente que la quería, que era mucha, ni en que los demás también sufrían por la muerte de Harry, aunque nadie como ella. Nadie sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón y que su vida se convirtiera en una agonía constante. Hermione llegó a pensar, incluso, que el beso del _dementor_ no sería nada en comparación con lo que ella sentía.

Una vida sin alma no tenía sentido, pero en cambio no percibes ningún tipo de sentimiento. No hay nostalgia. No hay culpabilidad. No hay dolor. No hay nada.

Cuando lo que falta es el amor, no hay ningún tipo de consuelo ni salvación. El amor es la esencia de todo. No se sabe de dónde viene, ni qué es en realidad. No hay palabras para describirlo; simplemente se siente y se sabe que está ahí…

Es la más poderosa de todas las armas, y, a la vez, no es un arma… es ahí donde reside su poder. Es una magia más allá de todas las magias. No se puede controlar. Cuando llega, se extiende como el fuego, un fuego de Gubraith; una llama eterna que ninguna guerra puede robar o apagar. Eso es el amor verdadero.

En el corazón de Hermione sólo queda una pequeña llama que sigue quemando gracias a los recuerdos, a las marcas del amor tan grande que los unió y que nunca los va a separar…

_Se habían pasado la mañana de aquel sábado en la Sala Común solos, ya que, el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraba en Hogsmeade y los de primero y segundo se encontraban en los alrededores del lago haciendo guerras de nieve. No les apetecía unirse al bullicio que hacía la gente en esa época de navidad y la tentativa de pasar un buen rato solos sin que nadie los moleste o que echase miradas de pena hacia Harry, no la podían dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Ron no contaba mucho, pues estaba muy entretenido con una de sus "amigas" fuera del alcance de la vista de los otros dos._

_Se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo charlando animadamente, pero llegó un momento en el que empezaron a hablar de lo irremediable…_

― _Harry, vas a ver como todo sale bien. Yo confío en ti, y sé que lo vas a lograr― lo animó Hermione―. El poder no reside en la sabiduría, Harry, sino en el amor._

_Harry la miró profundamente, como sólo él la miraba así. Ella se estremeció y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y bombeaba más rápido que nunca antes al ver como se amigo se acercaba a ella y acababa con la distancia que los separaba. Una quemazón se extendió recorriendo cada milésima de su cuerpo sintiendo que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho._

_Se apartó de él aun sabiendo que tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo y tenerlo tan cerca. Pero sabía que estaba mal y no podía seguir con aquello._

― _Ginny…―Hermione estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar._

― _Hermione, Ginny y yo ya no estamos juntos― le explicó Harry―. Cometí un error al empezar a salir con ella. No la quería realmente y sólo estuve con ella porque ella me lo pidió…_

― _Pero ella te quier…_

― _Pero a quien yo quiero es a ti…_

Después de aquella confesión Harry y Hermione empezaron una relación que llevaron en secreto para que Voldemort no los descubriera. Únicamente lo sabían Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny, aunque esta última les dejó de hablar por un largo tiempo pero al final se dio cuenta de que el amor que se tenían era demasiado fuerte como para competir con él.

Hermione sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos que la habían hecho sentir tan feliz. Sabía que era eso lo que la había mantenido en pie los dos últimos meses porque sabía que en su cuerpo había algo que fallaba.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta: estaba muy delgada y apenas comía, y, la mayoría de las veces, lo expulsaba de su cuerpo. Notaba su cuerpo muy pesado y, a la vez, frágil, y empezaba a aparecer una incómoda hinchazón en las encías- que suponía que era producida por los vómitos- y, de vez en cuando, se extendía en ella un sudor frío que la obligaba a tener reposo (esto último no se lo había dicho a nadie). Así estaría; cada vez peor, hasta que un día se terminase todo por completo y pudiese irse en paz.

Había quedado con su madre para salir a dar un paseo, pero sabía que su madre la sacaba para que no estuviese tanto tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos y hacer que dejase de hacerse daño a sí misma dejando de vivir.

Todo el mundo trataba de engañarla con cualquier tontería para que no descubriera que hacían todo lo posible para que dejara de pensar en Harry, y ella dejaba que creyeran que lo estaban logrando; había empezado a vivir en un mundo de mentiras, mientras las fantasías estaban siempre presentes en sus pensamientos.

― _Harry¿a dónde vamos?― preguntó una intrigada Hermione mientras caminaba, bajo la capa de invisibilidad guiada por Harry, ya que, éste, le había tapado los ojos._

― _Ya lo verás. No seas impaciente― le contestó con picardía._

_Percibió como se habría una puerta e ingresaban en un lugar mucho más iluminado. Sintió como la capa bajaba por su espalda y como Harry le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos dejándole ver una preciosa habitación decorada en su totalidad por el rojo. Había una gran chimenea encendida con un montón de sillones a su alrededor, y, lo que más destacaba de la habitación: una gran cama con dosel a juego con el resto de la habitación._

― _No te habría traído aquí si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que tú también quieres. Sé que parece precipitado, pero te amo y quiero hacer el amor contigo para sentir, aún más, que nuestro amor es indestructible._

_Hermione sonrió. ¡Por supuesto que ella también quería dar ese paso! Pero no estaba muy segura…_

― _Pero…¿y si nos pillan?― preguntó._

― _No nos pillarán… Ahí es dónde entras tú…Un par de hechizos para cerrar e insonorizar la habitación y, antes de que amanezca cogeremos la capa e iremos a la Sala Común a seguir durmiendo. Como he dejado varios libros regados, pensaran que nos hemos quedado dormidos estudiando― contestó inflando el pecho de orgullo._

― _Veo que mi inteligencia se le está pegando, señor Potter._

― _Veo que mi afición por las aventuras se le está pegando, futura señora Potter._

_Sus cuerpos estaban embadurnados en sudor, a pesar de estar en un castillo y en pleno invierno. La pasión que irradiaba cada uno era estimulante para el otro, y, después de bastantes minutos de entrega, Harry finalizó aquel momento de complicidad que sería recordado por cada uno hasta la eternidad._

― _Te amo― le dijo Harry con el pecho inflándose y desinflándose rápidamente a causa del trabajo y la excitación._

― _Yo también te amo― le contestó Hermione._

Cada vez le era más difícil dejar de concentrarse en esos recuerdos, pero es que se habían vuelto los únicos recuerdos de su vida; los demás fueron a ocupar un lugar remoto de su cabeza y era como si no existieran.

Esto era lo que hacía más difícil evitar que Harry ocupara sus pensamientos, porque parecía tener sólo eso en su cabeza y cada vez le agonizaba más el no poder hacer nada.

Sólo habían pasado dos meses, que relativamente también podría ser mucho, pero Hermione sabía que iba a estar toda la vida así: nunca se iba a apagar esa llama, por muy pequeña que fuese.

― Monie¿estás lista?― preguntó su madre cuando terminó de arreglarse.

― Sí, mamá.

Se montaron en el coche y se encaminaron hacia el destino de su paseo.

― ¿A dónde vamos?_―_ preguntó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia una zona desconocida para ella.

― Verás, cielo, tu padre y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en que sabemos que te pasa algo, y no me refiero psicológicamente, Mo (eso es obvio), me refiero a que tu cuerpo ya no está como antes y quiero que te sometas a un tratamiento médico_―_ dijo esto muy rápido, como si esperase que su hija hiciera alguna locura y así poder esperar a que asimilara sus palabras.

― Mamá, no tengo nada_―_ dijo Hermione no demasiado convencida de lo que decía_―_. Pero si, así, papá y tú os quedáis más tranquilos, adelante.

Llegaron hasta la consulta de un médico privado en donde le hicieron todo tipo de chequeos y extrajeron muestras de sangre para examinarla, y les pidieron que volviesen en unos días para darles los resultados.

Así hicieron: dos días después de hacer la primera visita, esperaron en la sala de espera por unos minutos hasta que una enfermera salió y dijo su nombre.

― Granger, Hermione.

― ¡Aquí!― dijo su madre y ambas entraron en la habitación de donde había salido la enfermera.

Era una habitación amplia y, prácticamente, de color blanco. El doctor las recibía desde el otro lado de un escritorio pulcramente ordenado, mientras miraba el informe médico de Hermione.

― Usted dirá, doctor. ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi pequeña?― preguntó la señora Granger.

― Verá, señora Granger. Su hija está embarazada― contestó el doctor.

― P-pe-pero s-si está m-muy d-delgada― tartamudeó la señora Granger―. ¡ Y sólo tiene dieciocho años!

― ¡Mamá! Casi diecinuev…

En ese momento se calló; era como si acabara de asimilar lo que el doctor había dicho. No prestaba atención, sólo oía parlotear a su madre y al doctor.

― Señora Granger, su hija tiene una gestación de nueve semanas― explicó el doctor―, y respecto a lo de su delgadez: muchas mujeres que están sometidas a mucho estrés, adelgazan unos kilos al principio del embarazo. No es un peligro inminente, pero causa cierta preocupación, que estoy seguro que con una dieta equilibrada…

De camino a casa, su madre no dejaba de lanzar preguntas a Hermione, aunque más bien se las lanzaba al aire.

― … mi niñita… ¿pero cuándo¿Cómo¿Qui…?... ¡Harry!

Sí. Harry. La llama se había encendido, tan fuerte y cálida como antes. No la había dejado sola: estaba, aún, en su corazón, y en su vientre…

* * *

**Espero que les guste! Si es así, dejen un review apoyandome; si tienen alguna crítica (constructiva, por favor!) también déjenme un review, para, así, aprender de los errores.**

**Si quieren que escriba una continuación, por favor, háganmelo saber!**

**O¤. achinech .¤O**


	2. Segunda Parte

**_Fabricando Fantasías - Segunda Parte -  
_**

Cuando Hermione supo de su embarazo, sus padres, al principio, se lo tomaron muy mal, como una especie de castigo hacia ellos (siempre fueron muy correctos y disciplinarios). Pero se dieron cuenta que su hija estaba mucho más sociable y, sobre todo, feliz. Su cara estaba cada vez más iluminada y, por primera vez desde lo sucedido, sonreía. Ante todo, querían que a su hija no le faltara de nada, y la felicidad es lo primordial. ¡Qué clase de padres serían si no compartieran la felicidad de su hija!

Había empezado a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, gracias a los Weasley, que habían convencido a unos contactos de Ministerio de que Hermione era totalmente cualificada para un puesto así, e incluso mayor, aun sin haber acabado la carrera (haber sacado Matrícula de Honor en Brujería en todas las asignaturas había ayudado mucho).

Al final le habían dado un puesto minoritario hasta que terminase sus estudios superiores, lo que le haría ascender muy rápidamente.

Nunca se había planteado que es lo que haría cuando acabase Hogwarts, y no se le ocurría un lugar mejor. Cuando obtuviese un puesto mejor, empezaría a ampliar su proyecto del P.E.D.D.O.

A medida que pasaban los meses, sus compañeros se sentían muy contentos con el trabajo que realizaba y fue ascendiendo posiciones, pero no precisamente por su trabajo… El hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo de "el niño que vivió" se había hecho patente y toda la comunidad mágica se había enterado.

Todo ocurrió cuando se dejó convencer por la señora Weasley de que tenía que reclamar por el dinero de Harry, para que no se perdiera. Al principio no quería, pero se dio cuenta de que su hijo necesitaría muchas cosas y que una sola nómina de media jornada no sería suficiente.

Fueron a confirmar la paternidad de Harry sobre el niño al Ministerio y, aunque al principio rehusaron (era la séptima en esa semana que decía estar esperando un hijo de él), las pruebas fueron más que suficientes para demostrarlo. A partir de ahí, Hermione no podía andar sola ni a sol ni sombra; publicaron un artículo en _El Profeta_ en el que se explicaba todo. En el trabajo la trataban como a una reina y le fue muy fácil conseguir que se movilizara el P.E.D.D.O.

Todos le debían mucho a Harry Potter… y se lo estaban pagando a su familia…

Estaba embarazada de, aproximadamente, ocho meses y tenía una barriga descomunal. Había comprado una casa cerca del Ministerio, que era precisamente a donde se dirigía antes de que…

Ginny, que la había estado esperando fuera durante cinco minutos, decidió ir a ver por qué tardaba (Hermione solía ser muy puntual). Cuando llegó al número 8 de la calle Atkinson, sacó su llave y entró en la casa. Todo parecía normal, pero un grito desgarrador de su amiga indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina, apretándose con fuerza la barriga y rodeada por algo que parecía una mezcla entre agua y sangre…

― ¡Dios mío, Hermione!― exclamó Ginny horrorizada― ¡Has roto aguas!

Ginny llamó mediante la Red Flu a un grupo de camilleros que la llevaron hasta San Mungo. Una vez allí, la llevaron a una habitación a esperar que terminara de dilatar y Ginny llamó a toda su familia y a los padres de Hermione para comunicarles la noticia, y tuvo que discutir muy seriamente con un encargado para que dejaran pasar a los padres de Hermione, algo que logró conseguir.

Una vez en la sala de parto, todo fue mucho más duro. Estaba sola; únicamente acompañada por un grupo de sanadores, y, cuando creía que no podría aguantar más, lo sintió… Una fuerza y un calor que se le hacía extrañamente conocido… Él estaba ahí…

¡Por supuesto que era él! Nunca olvidaría la sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca, aun sin tener que verlo. Su única presencia era suficiente para hacerla sentir indestructible. Sintió su aroma tan fresco y tan embriagador como cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a ella. También notó su piel; era un ligero eco que el aire hacía llegar hasta ella, y también notó como sus labios, invisibles, respiraban por ella. La estaba ayudando a traer al mundo al fruto del fuego que despedían sus corazones.

― Sólo un poco más, señorita Granger― oía decir al sanador, algo a lo que hizo caso, pues contaba con la presencia de Harry para poder hacer hasta lo imposible.

Con un último y agotador empujón, asomaron los hombros del bebé y, así, el doctor lo pudo sacar completamente de su útero. En el mismo instante, escuchó por primera vez el llanto de la criatura y notó como Harry se alejaba de ella… Era un sentimiento extraño el que la envolvió, pero al notar como una personita, frágil y llena de ternura, se posaba entre sus brazos, no pensó en otra cosa que en que no querría separarse más de ese pequeño individuo que ahora la miraba tranquilamente (después de haber formado una tempestad) con sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda. Hermione rompió a llorar. Nunca había pensado realmente en aquél momento, y si lo hubiese pensado, ese pensamiento hubiese estado a años luz de el torrente de sensaciones que se desarrollaba en ella. Aquél día, Hermione había renacido junto a su hijo.

― ¿Cómo se llamará?― le preguntó una enfermera, al tiempo que le sonreía, que se acercaba para comprobar que estaba bien y que el parto había sido normal―. Tengo que apuntarlo en su pulserita para identificarlo.

Hermione no se paró a pensárselo…

El sanador acudió a la sala de espera, donde Ron, Ginny, Luna, La señora Weasley y los señores Granger, esperaban ansiosos alguna noticia de cómo se encontraban madre e hijo. Éste, algo abatido por el cansancio y todas las preguntas que les hacían a la vez el grupo, les contó que ambos se encontraban perfectamente y que podrían verlos en la mañana cuando los dos descansaran completamente del duro trabajo.

― ¿Es niño o niña?― preguntó el señor Granger pronunciando aquellas palabras que todos estaban ansiosos por escuchar. La señora Weasley lo hubiera besado.

― Es un varón― contestó el doctor―. 54 centímetros y tres kilos, ochocientos cincuenta gramos; todo un hombrecito. Ruego que alguien vaya a poner su partida de nacimiento en el Ministerio de Magia. La señorita Granger ha decidido que su nombre será Harry James Potter… ¡No puedo creer que haya ayudado a traer al mudo al único hijo del niño que vivió¡Es una historia para contar a toda mi descendencia!

Ron decidió ir a poner la partida de nacimiento en el registro del mundo mágico, mientras que los señores Granger la pondrían en el muggle. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron directamente hacia La Madriguera a darles la noticia al resto de la familia.

Al día siguiente, se encontrarían todos en la habitación de Hermione para visitarla y poder ver, por fin, a la criatura.

Los padrinos del niño fueron Ron y Ginny. Ésta última se fue a vivir con Hermione para ayudarla un poco.

Cada año que pasaba, no cabía duda de nadie de que el niño era hijo de Harry. De hecho, si no fuera porque su frente estaba intacta, muchos creerían que era el auténtico "niño que vivió". Tenía el pelo negro (no demasiado azabache) y con la misma rebeldía. Sus ojos eran completamente iguales: cada vez que Hermione miraba a sus ojos, a veces, creía que era a él a quien estaba mirando y eso a veces la inquietaba.

Nunca volvió a estar con ningún otro hombre. Era una mujer muy hermosa y podría estar con quien quisiera, sobre todo porque muchos perseguían la fama de "criar" a su hijo. Aun así, su corazón no le permitía amar a otra persona que no fuera Harry o su hijo, sus ÚNICOS amores.

Más de veinte años pasaron y Hermione empezó a marchitarse. Aunque aún era joven (apenas recién cumplía los cuarenta años) la soledad se fue apoderando de ella.

Ron, que fue el padrino del "pequeño" Harry, se casó con Luna Lovegood tres años después de que Harry hubiese nacido. Vivieron en Londres durante cinco años de matrimonio y se mudaron al norte del país cuando Luna quedó embarazada por un trabajo en el que cobraría más y, así, preparar una estabilidad para su familia. Hasta entonces tenían tres hijos (todos pelirrojos y con unos enormes ojazos) a los que Hermione no veía demasiado por la distancia.

Ginny hacía unos seis años y medio que había dejado de compartir casa con Hermione para sentar cabeza con un compañero del trabajo con el que tuvo una niña (también pelirroja), su ahijada. Pero el no tenerla siempre en casa como antes hacía que Hermione se sintiese sola.

El resto de la familia Weasley siempre estaba allí para lo necesario, Harry los llamaba tíos y abuelo y abuela, en el caso de Arthur y Molly, pero no los veía tan seguido desde que el señor Weasley se jubiló. Lo mismo pasó con sus propios padres.

Y, por último, lo más importante que quedaba en su vida, su hijo, hacía unos escasos meses que se había ido de casa para independizarse. Hermione no se lo reprochaba (con veintitrés años ya es hora de comenzar a vivir por sí solo), pero la había sumido en total soledad. Después de una vida dándolo todo por una sola persona, ya no le quedaba nada, y a los seis meses en los que estuvo sola tuvo que ser ingresada en el hospital.

Sus órganos vitales habían dejado de funcionar correctamente y el aire no entraba bien en sus pulmones. No había razones médicas para explicar lo que le sucedía a Hermione, únicamente había dejado de tener ganas de vivir y no se podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Harry (hijo) y Ginny se encontraban acompañando a Hermione en la habitación (el resto de la familia estaba fuera esperando a que saliera alguno de los dos para entrar). Había pasado un mes desde que la internaron en San Mungo y la estadística de su estado no daba señales de mejora en ninguno de los aspectos. Pero ese día estaba especialmente mal.

― Harry, mi vida…― Hermione habló por primera vez en ese día con un susurro pero, a la vez, clara. Su hijo se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano.

― Aquí estoy, mamá.

― No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos― le dijo. Harry iba a contarle que no fuese exagerada, que no había día en el que no la visitara, pero se dio cuenta de que su mirada era diferente que cualquiera que había visto de ella en toda su vida―. Te necesito tanto…

― Mamá¿te ocurr…?

Pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

― Te amo, Harry. A pesar del tiempo nunca lo he dejado de hacer…

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Harry no podía articular palabra y únicamente salían lágrimas de sus ojos; una detrás de otra. Oía como su tía Ginny les daba la notica al resto de la familia, que, aunque esperaban que de un momento a otro ocurriese, mantenían la esperanza de que Hermione saliera adelante y no pudieron evitar que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ― preguntó su abuela Molly mientras apartaba los brazos de Ron que habían estado zarandeándola para que diera una explicación.

― Fue… no sé cómo describirlo― le contestó su madrina enjugándose las lágrimas y hablando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor que sentía―. Comenzó a hablarle a Harry como si estuviera haciéndolo con… Lo confundió con su padre…

Pero antes de que ninguna otra persona pudiese preguntar algo, Harry habló por primera vez desde que había salido de la habitación:

― No me confundió― dijo clavando su mirada en el vacío, y, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de perplejidad de los demás, siguió―: … él estaba allí…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, en especial a: ****alexa-potter, Joanne Granger, Lorena, Olga y lunanis,**** por haberme dejado reviews! **

**Me han dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo! xXx**

**Espero que esta parte les haya gustado, a pesar de que no acaba con un final relativamente feliz. No me odien!**

**O¤. achinech .¤O**


End file.
